Christmas magic
by Candydrop2016
Summary: During christmas time Vegito and Buuhan are brought together during a party at capsule corp but what will this mean between the 2? read to find out! ( I drew the cover for this so I hope you enjoy it!)
1. chapter 1

**Ooc: well I'm finally wrote the beginning of a buugito fanfic I feel good about! This takes place a few months after the buu saga at Christmas time between vegito and buuhan. Dont like yaoi then kindly click off now please. There might not be any smut in this chapter but you'll just have to bread and see won't you? Onto the story shall we?!**

Vegito leaned against the wall of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, mimicking a certain saiyan prince in posture. After the whole buu fiasco had been resolved goku had vouched for vegito and buuhan to be both brought back as their own people. Everyone was on board with bringing vegito back but it took a little more persuasion for them to be ok with the idea of bringing back buuhan. After some more persuasion from both goku and Mr.Satan the rest of the gang had agreed to bring back buuhan as well on the conditions that he stay with Mr.Satan and goku make routine check-ins with him to be sure he wasn't causing trouble.

It had been a while since the fusion and majin had been brought back and they both were invited to the Christmas party bulma was throwing at capsule corp. Vegito came to make sure buuhan didnt cause trouble and to see the rest of the gang while Mr.Satan had dragged buuhan to the party to maybe try and mend some relationships with the other z fighters. Buuhan didnt have any intentions of going but he still came because Mr.Satan had asked him to. If it was up to him he would've stayed away from the place. Not because of any of the other z warriors but because of vegito. Truth be told the majin was a little scared of the fusion but he didnt want anyone else to know that!

Vegito just watched the party go on, scratching the back of his head as he wore a red sweater and black jeans, scanning the room for the majin. He still was wary of trusting him but what he didnt tell anyone else was that he was rather intrigued by the majin. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was just something about the other that made vegito want to keep his eyes on him. His eyes finally had caught onto the majin that had decided to grab some of the sweets from the table to snack on. The fusion decided to speak up and waved his hand while acknowledging the majins presence with a hello and a smirk on his face. The majin whipped his head around and let out a tiny Squeak, his head appendage instantly pointing straight at vegito as if he expected a knuckle sandwich at any given moment.

"Hehe come on I'm not gonna hurt ya. You dont gotta go pointing your head banana at me" the fusion teased, chuckling as he saw the majins cheeks gain some color, said majin marching over to him with a frown. the majin had decided to wear his normal white pants and put on a pink and white sweater for the occasion as he said to vegito "that wasn't funny and you know it" "hmph could've fooled me with that big thing on your head." Vegito shot back with the smirk still on his face as he crossed his arms again, turning his head when he started hearing giggles coming from the other side of him. "Hey vegito there's mistletoe ~" chichi said while trying to keep her composure, bulma and 18 not having as much luck as her in that regard. Vegito suddenly felt his cheeks turn pink as he looked up and saw the little plant hanging over him and...and...buuhan. Buuhan looked up and saw the plant as well, not understanding why the girls were being all giggly about it. "What is so funny about this little plant?" He asked with a tilt of his head, enjoying seeing the fusion being a little flustered though even if he didnt get what was funny about this mistletoe. "Oh its a christmas tradition for the 2 people who are ever underneath the mistletoe to kiss." Bulla said with a giggle making its way out of her mouth. At hearing this the majin felt his own face gain some heat. So thats why they were giggling. the only other person underneath the plant with him was vegito which meant they would...they would have to kiss. By this point everyone else had turned to look to see why the girls were laughing and saw what was going on between the fusion and majin who both had red faces at this point.

"Oh my god now THIS is hilarious "vegeta said while trying not to chuckle himself, goku meanwhile yelling "kiss him!" And was trying to get everyone else to do it as well. "THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!!" Vegito yelled with a red face, wanting to run and hide now. "Hey there's no harm in this its just a little kiss..." Buuhan teased, rather liking the sight of someone like vegito being all flustered over something as small as a kiss. By now everyone was chanting for the pair to kiss, buuhan grabbing vegito face by his chin and tilted his head up to face him. "Come now one little kiss won't kill you now pucker up vegito.." Buuhan cooed, pulling him closer while leaning his own head down. Vegito leaned back as far as he could, not wanting this type of contact from buuhan, especially not in front of everyone! Buuhan wrapped his free hand around to vegitos back and yanked him closer, finally smashing their mouths together, earning cheers from the group around them and a face of shock from the fusion.

Vegito first thought was to scream and shove the majin off. To punch him for even thinking that this was ok! But something stopped him from doing that... He didnt know that the majin had such a soft mouth. He tasted like cotton candy as well, mumbling something into the kiss. He soon felt buuhan finally release him after what seemed like forever, straightening his outfit and hair as the cheering finally had died down. "Hehe well that was fun! You taste quite nice there vegito.." Buuhan laughed, watching as the fusion tried to regain some composure and instead walked outside to the balcony and flew up to sit on the roof of the building to be alone with his thoughts. "Well I guess he doesn't like kisses guys.." The majin chuckled, watching everyone going back to doing their own things after that little moment.

'I can't believe I let that demon do that to me! Where did he think that was ok?!' Vegito thought in frustration, one of his hands covering his face and felt his face was surely red from that moment. Why did such a little thing like a kiss get him all flustered?! It wasn't as if he liked the majin or anything! Then the realization finally hit him. The reason why he was so keen on keeping buuhan in his eyes at all times. Not because he wanted to be sure he didnt cause trouble. It was because he had... He had fallen in love with him. "Oh dear gods I've fallen for a 7ft tall pink bubblegum man..." The fusion grumbled underneath his breath, sighing deeply at this new revelation.

"Hey there uh vegito I brought you some booze and food since I thought you might be a little hungry..." Buuhan said as he appeared beside the fusion and set down the tiny bag he had filled with food and bottles of booze. "Oh uh thanks buuhan..." Vegito said, absently grabbing a bottle and popping it open, taking a big swig of it as the majin grabbed a bottle and did the same, the pair looking up at the night sky. Buuhan had finished little over half of his bottle as he watched vegito closely, unsure of what to really say. He wasn't all that good at small talk but he felt the need to say something. If he was going to start mending relationships then he felt it be best to try and start with vegito. "So... Its a nice night isn't it?" He said ,vegito nodding his head in agreement. "So uh listen... A-about that kiss in there.." Buuhan started to say but vegito held out his hand to stop him. "Look if your going to try and apologize for it then dont even bother. There's no need for you to do that Im not mad at you" vegito answered, taking another big swallow of his drink. Buuhan nodded his head and went back to drinking his own beverage, the pair sitting in silence for some time.

After some time the 2 had finished of the drinks and food, the pair getting rather tipsy and giggly as they both were on their last bottles of booze. " hey shorty your looking pretty wasted give me your bottle.." Buuhan slurred, trying to take the bottle but was only grabbing air. "Hehe no way there buuhan you are way more drunk then me" vegito teased, not letting the majin have the chance to grab his drink. The majin giggled and finished off the last few swallows of his bottle and tossed it off, watching the bottle fly through the air into the unknown. "H-hey buuhan I gotta ask you this. "Vegito started, waiting to see if buuhan was looking at him which he was once he could no longer see the bottle he threw. "D... Do you ever get this feeling of loneliness even if your around other people?" He asked, watching the majin closely. The majin nodded his head slowly in yes after having heard the question and thought about it for a moment through his drunken state, letting out a squeak of shock and his eyes widened when he felt the fusion suddenly wrap his arms around his chest and smashed their mouths together. He felt his face gaining heat from the sudden lip lock but wrapped an arm around vegito to hold him closer and the other hand behind his head to deepen the kiss, both males letting out a soft moan as they pushed their tongues inside the others mouth to explore, vegito using his weight to knock buuhan off balance and onto his back...

 **Ooc: well this was fun! I think its more fun to leave the first chapter here. I will be sure yo make smut for the next chapter of this fanfic between these 2. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Well you'll just have to wait and see! enjoy these cookies and I will see you in the next chapter**!


	2. chapter 2

**Ooc: hello everyone it is I candydrop here bringing to you the second chapter of the buugito fanfic! Think I might start a little series of one-shots with this pair like my other series with gogeta and vegito! If you got requests or ideas for this pair then go on ahead and send them in to me! XD**

The snowflakes were falling outside as the sun peaked through the blank spaces in the sky, snowflakes leaving a light dusting of white over the area. The rays of sunlight shined through the closed windows of the bedroom where 2 forms laid, bottles and clothes laid thrown about the room. The first form to stir was that of the demon known as Buuhan, who groaned and held his head with one hand as his eyes slowly opened. "Oh my god my head is pounding. Feels like I got sucker punched in the head and even that wasn't as bad as this.." He groaned, going to move but saw an arm draped over his waist. He then turned his head to see said owner of the arm and in an instant his face was aflame as he saw the sleeping form of the fusion vegito with his usually well kept hairstyle all messy. The majin took a little time to examine the room and saw the position they were in. Did they really? Did he and vegito... Did they actually fuck with each other last night?! Buuhan tried to remember desperately what happened the night before.

He remembered going up to the roof to make sure the fusion was ok but they must've got pretty drunk last night and that they stumbled in here later on but after that it was bits and pieces on what he remembered. He remembers seeing that flushed face of his, how... How needy the other had been, how... how soft the fusions body was. Buuhan was still trying to wrap his head around this when he heard a groan and felt the other form stirring underneath the sheets. "Oooh fuck... I feel like my head... No my whole body just got rammed by a train... Mmm why does my butt hurt?" vegito groaned, holding his head with his hands, finally opening his eyes and seeing the state of the room. "Wh- what.." Was all vegito could get out before he turned his head and saw the majin in the bed with him and... And... And they were both naked! Vegito let out a mortified shriek and quickly grabbed the bed sheets to cover himself up to the neck in the hopes of getting some form of dignity back. "What are you doing in here?! What happened?!" He squeaked, his face burning hot from embarrassment. "I'm guessing we... W- we had sex last night and by the sound of it looks like you were on the bottom... " Buuhan answered, poking his fingers together in a nervous manner, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat before finishing with "can you remember anything from last night?"

Vegito tried to remember something that had happened during last night but couldn't really remember anything. "I remember you coming onto the roof to check on me then we got really drunk... All I really remember after that is... Seeing you with a flushed face and looking at me with a soft expression in your eyes..." He answered, looking down at the sheets as to avoid looking at the majin himself. Buuhan turned his gaze back to the fusion and gently tugged the sheets from his grasp, letting them fall to cover his lower half. "Man I must've done a number on you last night your covered with little scratch and bite marks. Looks like there's a few hickeys too... " buuhan said as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the fusions form. Sure they sparred together on occasion and seen one another shirtless but this was on a much more intimate level.

Vegito could feel the majins gaze on his body, making him feel more flustered and embarrassed about what happened the previous night. " your back is covered in scratches buuhan.. " vegito comments, glancing at the majin and spotted the long scratch marks on his back. The other must've been doing an amazing job if his back got that messed up. " its not so bad I can just heal them up instantly. " buuhan responded, wondering what the fusion was thinking about. he thought it was rather adorable at how flustered the other was about what had happened. "Hey now come on dont be so embarrassed here Gito! Its not like this was your first time or anything!" He said with a smile, in the hopes of cheering the other up. When he didnt get an answer but vegitos face getting more red and looking down at his hands sheepishly his eyes widened. "Wait... Are you serious? Was... Was last night really your first time having sex?" Buuhan asked, dumbfounded at this realization. He thought for sure the fusion would have people wanting to have fun with him!

"Look its not something I liked to admit ok? I... Was still trying to figure out who I was. Sex was the last thing on my mind! I didnt want to pile up romance problems on top of my issues on not knowing who I am... but looks like that's water under the bridge huh?" Vegito answers with a shrug of his shoulders, pulling the sheets back up to his neck to cover himself up once more. "So you had a crush on someone before this?" Buuhan asked, his interest peaked at who vegito was crushing over. Vegito nodded his head and looked to the majin with a nervous face, wanting to tell him but felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't get the words out. "W- wait... Is it... Me? "Buuhan asked, taking notice the other was trying to tell him but he was tongue-tied. He felt a smirk grow onto his face as he pulled the fusion into his lap, earning himself a startled squeak as the fusion felt buuhans hands go to his chest and crotch and started groping him.

"Hey no s- stop buuhan!" Vegito squeaked, feeling his legs starting to quiver from the pleasure. "Aaww dont be scared vegito I just want to make this time we do it to be memorable for you. I'll make you feel real good..." buuhan purred into vegito's ear before he gently took the tip of it between his teeth to nibble on it. Vegito bit his lip and squirmed in the majins arms, feeling buuhan scoop him up into his arms and set him on his back, making sure he was comfortable. "There! Now that you are all comfy we can continue ~" buuhan stated with a lick of his lips, looking at his hands to try and see where he should put them. Buuhan took a breath and started gently caressing the fusions form, still surprised that someone with such a ripped body as his could be so soft. The fusion squirmed underneath the majin and tried to move away, only letting out an 'eep' when he felt something wrap around his waist and pull him back under said majin. "Hey now dont run away its ok you dont think I'm gonna hurt you are you?" Buuhan teased playfully, trying to relax the other as he continued the soft foreplay.

Vegito however just couldn't relax from the majins gentle touching. he didnt know why his body just wouldn't relax as he knew the other wouldn't hurt him. Seeing that vegito still wasn't relaxing buuhan pulled away from vegito to give him space. "Ok its obvious you're not relaxing. Something is holding you back and I dont wish to force you into something you do not want to happen..." Buuhan finished, getting out of the bed and picked up vegito clothes and set them beside his form before he quickly pulled his on. "You can go ahead and get your clothes on so you can uh be on your way. I'm sorry about what happened last night Gito..." He added before giving the other a small wave goodbye before he brought his fingers to his head and disappeared, leaving the fusion alone in the room...

 **Ooc: well I thought there was gonna be smut in this chapter but I guess not lol XD looks like its just not going to go that way in this instance but we will eventually get to smut I will assure you that so until next time everybody!**


	3. chapter 3

**Ooc: Helloo everybody! It is I candydrop bringing to you chapter 3 of the buugito fanfic. I'm gonna change the name of this once I think of a good one but suggestion for a new name for this fanfic are always welcome. Also if one has requests you can send them in a message to me. So sit down and buckle up cause here is chapter 3!**

After that night at the Christmas party buuhan and vegito avoided each other for the next few weeks, not being able to be near each other as they were lost in their own thoughts about it. Buuhan was now confused about how he felt towards said fusion while vegito himself was sure he had fallen for the pink man but didn't know what to do or how to act on these new feelings for the majin. Besides the guy didnt really seem that interested in him other than for their occasional sparring match.

Buuhan sat there on the couch in the living room of Mr. Satan's mansion, playing a video game of sorts as he was putting candy in his mouth to eat by using his head tentacle. " Buu I dont know what happened at the Christmas party but you have been avoiding that fusion vegito like the plague. You 2 haven't even done your sparring match together... " Mr. Satan said with a tilt of his head as he sat down next to said majin. " So? He's probably sparring with goku or vegeta and just forgot Mr. Satan " buuhan answered with a shrug of his shoulders as a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. " Well we need to do something about it! You 2 need to spend more time together... Oh I just remembered that new carnival opened up near here! Maybe you 2 could go together! " Mr. Satan said with a grin at his friend. " oh no he wouldn't want to go to that besides wouldn't you want us to go together? " buuhan asked. " well yeah but we can go together some other time you and Vegito need to try and be friends with each other " Mr. Satan responded as he grabbed the phone and called the fusion despite buuhans efforts for him not to do so.

Vegito was confused as to why Mr. Satan had called him here to his house but came as quickly as he could, standing at the front door in a white T-shirt with a dark blue button up shirt over it that hadn't been buttoned and black jeans accompanied by some white and blue sneakers. He scratched his head in confusion as he heard what sounded like to be a scuffle of sorts. He debated if he should go in but stopped as he quickly saw Mr. Satan shove buuhan out the door with a paper and locked the majin out. " come on Satan let me in! " buuhan said, beating on the door for a bit but gave up and turned to face the fusion. The majin was wearing a red T-shirt with his white pants and had on black and red sneakers. The majin quickly handed the fusion the paper as his mouth was frozen and couldn't form words right then.

" So this is why he asked me to come here huh? He wants us to go to this new carnival together? " Vegito asked the majin, said majin nodding his head in response. " well I got nothing else better to do today so why the fuck not. Let's go buuhan " Vegito answered, motioning for the majin to follow as he read the directions to get to the carnival. Buuhan followed Vegito close, the pair soon making it to their destination after a few minutes of flight. Vegito folded the paper and put it into his pocket before turning to face the majin. " so what do you think we should do first buuhan? " Vegito asked, the smells of the food catching his attention rather quick but wanted to see if buuhan had any ideas.

" well maybe we could see what types of games they got Mr. Satan gave me a bag of money we could spend. " buuhan answered, holding up the medium sized bag for vegito to see. " sounds like a plan let's go " vegito responded, looking around for which games that the pair could do first. The pair of them walked around the place for a while before something caught the fusions eye. It was a big sparkling pink teddy bear inside a claw machine. " I want that bear! " Vegito yelled, yanking buuhan with him to the machine. " well ok then let's see if we can get it " buuhan said, setting the money bag down on the ground beside them and put some in. Vegito grabbed the controls and lead the claw over to the bear and tried to grab it but it slipped out of the claw. " fuck! Give me more money Buuhan! " Vegito said as he waited for the majin to give him more after putting some in his pocket. Vegito put the money in again for a second attempt at getting the bear but it slipped out again, making a small frown appear on the fusions face. " ok I'm going to grab us a bite to eat while you try and get your bear ok? " buuhan told the fusion who gave a quick wave as he was focused on the game.

Buuhan set off to grab them some food and found the food stands after a bit of looking. he looked around at all the different foods and soon settled on buying them some cotton candy and a large soda. He focused on the fusions energy to find his way back to the other with the food and drink and what greeted him nearly made him burst into laughter.

Vegito was in his ssj form with an enraged face, the bag of money still beside him but his right arm was stuck in the machine. " oh my god vegito what happened? " buuhan giggled, sitting down beside the fusion. " well the damn machine cheated me out of the bear 10 times so I just decided to stick my arm up in there and grab it. Good news is I got it in my hand but now I can't get my arm out... " Vegito answered, sighing as he released the golden form to return to his base. Buuhan looked and indeed vegito had hold of one of the bears arms tightly. The majin looked around and waved down a security person to ask them to help get Vegitos arm out. " well while they get your arm free I brought you some cotton candy and a large soda. I can hold it for you while you eat it " buuhan chuckled, holding the candy to the fusions lips while he held the soda in the other,eating his own cotton candy with the use of his head tentacle as the people worked on pulling vegitos arm free. The pair sat there eating their treats and drank their soda and after 15 minutes passed they got vegitos arm free from the machine. They even let him have the bear for free which made him happy.

" Ok that was pretty funny what should we be doing now? " buuhan asked as the pair walked around, looking at what they could do next together. " well why dont we have a snack? I am still have little hungry actually. " vegito answered, walking over to a hot dog stand and got himself some chili dogs and sat down, licking his lips while buuhan went and paid for the food vegito got. " hey do you maybe want one my chili dogs? " vegito asked,noticing buuhan didnt get anything. " oh thank you for the offer but no go ahead and enjoy them " " come on I got quite a bit try one! You can't always be eating sweets you know " vegito insisted, pushing one of them over to the majin. Buuhan picked up the chili dog and swallowed nervously as he took a bite out of the food and his eyes lit up, devouring the food in seconds, soon going over and ordering himself some. " these are pretty good! " buuhan said with a smile, the fusion nodding his head in agreement, the pair eating their food with content. After the pair finished their food they went off to play some more games.

Hours had passed and the 2 returned to Mr. Satan's house with bags and and queasy looking majin in vegitos arms. " ooh I dont feel so good... " buuhan groaned leaning on vegito as the other brought him inside and got him down on the couch. "Hey you 2 are back how was it... Wow buu you dont look so good.. " Mr. Satan said with a grown at his nauseous friend before turning to vegito who had put their bags down. " what did he eat today vegito? " Mr. Satan asked with a serious face. " he had soda, cotton candy, chili dogs, chocolate, ice cream, hamburgers and cheese and chill French fries why? " vegito asked in response. " you gave him non-sweet things vegito?! There's a good reason why buuhan has to eat sweets pretty much all the time! Through trial and error I figured out if the food buuhan consumes has little or no sugar in it that can make him really sick due to a lack of sugar or sweetness to it. As long as the food he's eating has a high enough sugar intake he's fine but if he doesn't have any sugar or too little of it in his food then he'll get like this.. " Mr. Satan explained, grabbing a blanket and bucket for his friend to throw up in if he needed to. " then why didnt he tell me that before I gave him the food? " Vegito asked in response. " well we haven't delved into foods like those yet so we didnt known for sure what effect they would have on him. But he can eat sweets, berries, fruits and other things with high sugar levels. " Mr. Satan answered, making sure the majin was comfy.

" hey I'm sorry to both of you for getting buuhan sick like this I didnt know about the conditions for his diet. " vegito said while rubbing his arm nervously. " no it...its o..ok Gito you didnt mean to... " buuhan moaned, holding the bucket as he tried to keep himself from hurling right then. " if you want to you can stay and help take care of him with me Vegito " Mr. Satan offered, rubbing buuhans back soothingly to try and ease some of the pain. " yeah I think I will stay and help the majin recover... " vegito responded, quickly using his instant transmission to go back to his home before coming back 5 minutes later with a couple bags. " alright let's get started! " vegito said while walking to Mr. Satan to see what needed to be done first...

 **Ooc: ok I think this is a good way to end this chapter here! This was a long one and I'm having fun with this! Its fun thinking about the dynamic and how their personalities go together in different situations. So anyway if you got ideas for a new name for this fanfic or got requests shoot me a message and have a good one everybody!**


	4. chapter 4

Ooc: hello everyone this is candy drop here with the 4th chapter of the buugito fanfic! Sorry for the delay but had a bit of writers block for this chapter but I got my creative magic back! Well anyways onto the chapter shall we!

After mr. Satan got vegitos things set up in a guest room they grabbed buuhan off of the couch and carried him over to his bedroom, making sure he was comfy. " alright we got buuhan in his bed now what do we do Mr. Satan? " vegito asked, looking to the other. " well I start by making and getting together as many sweet things as I can and bring them in here to buuhan. He then usually would pick out what he wants at the time and starts slowly nibbling away at the treats and that helps him feel better. After that he would just want to play video games while he eats more of the candy as his body takes time to absorb all the sugar he is eating. " Mr. Satan answered, patting the majin on his head and telling him they would be back with treats before taking vegito off to the kitchen.

" Alright tie this on you so we can get started " Mr. Satan said, handing the fusion a blue apron. " but why do I have to wear this? " vegito whined but put it on anyways, reminding himself he was doing this to help buuhan feel better. "I dont want your clothes getting dirty so let's start with something easy like cookies " Mr. Satan answered after having tied his own apron on around himself and started to get the oven and sheet ready for the cookie dough. Vegito meanwhile had found the big tub of cookie dough and was about to scoop himself out a bite to eat but Mr. Satan snatched it away from him before he could. " vegito no we need this for buuhan! " "aww come on just one bite?" " no vegito! Now hand me the scooper for the cookie dough " Mr. Satan said with a slight frown, taking the scooper from vegito and started setting the scoops on the parchment paper lining the sheet until it was full and went onto the other 2 that were out. " why are we making cookies first though? Shouldn't cakes have more sugar in it for him? " vegito asked, the trays almost being full now and ready to go in the oven. " yes cakes do have more sugar but the cookies are more easy for buuhan to pick up and eat with his head tentacle if his hands aren't free " Mr. Satan responded, putting the sheets filled with cookie dough in the oven and put the leftover cookie dough away. " alright the cookies are in the first oven so now we can get to making some cake for him. His favorite flavor is chocolate so we can make that easily while the cookies bake. " Mr. Satan said with a grin as he got the cake mix and ingredients ready.

Vegito was starting to get a little hungry from talking about and making this food for the majin. He tried to help best he could but he wasn't the best with cooking so he just settled to watching the food to make sure it burn and grabbing ingredients while Mr. Satan did the actual making and cooking of the food. It took a couple hours but they had finished making cookies, cakes, brownies, bowls of ice cream, and other random sweets as they were all piled onto a cart. the pair pulled off the aprons and put them away in a clothes basket before bringing the cart back to the bedroom where buuhan was, having set up a video game he had gotten. " Hey there buddy how are you holding up? " Mr. Satan asked with a smile as he pushed the cart beside the bed.

" I've had better days.. " buuhan responded,gently pushing himself up into a sitting position on the bed. " well we got a bunch of sweets made for you.. " vegito started with before Mr. Satan cut him off with " you mean I made them. You just made sure they didnt burn and kept trying to eat them " " I was helping by being a taste tester! To be sure that the food didnt make him more sick " vegito responded with a rather cute pout on his face, making the majin chuckle at the sight. " well you can stay here and keep me company vegito.. " buuhan said as he patted the bed with a smile. " yeah buuhan is right I do need someone to watch him now that he's gotten sick. I know you agreed to help buuhan feel better but can you keep an eye on him for me for the next week or so? I got to go to this convention thing and its gonna take a while.. " Mr. Satan asked while rubbing his neck sheepishly. " of course Mr. Satan I'll keep an eye on buuhan here and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble " vegito answered with a nod of agreement. " oh thank you vegito and I'm sorry for this coming up so suddenly for you. All my contact info is taped to the fridge in the kitchen while I'm gone so if anything happens then just call and I will help you now I gotta get going now don't get into too much trouble ok buuhan? " Mr. Satan answered, giving his pink friend a hug. " ok ok I'll do my best to be good " buuhan said with a toll of his eyes and a smile. " good I guess I'll see you both in a week then " Mr. Satan finished, giving a small wave before leaving to grab his bags and go to the transportation waiting outside for him, leaving the majin and fusion alone together now.

" so what game are you playing? " vegito asked after the pair sat there in a silence for a bit after Mr. Satan had left. " oh its this game called crash bandicoot. he bought it for me saying it would be fun and it was the whole trilogy. So I thought I would give it a go and it seems easy enough. Just smashing boxes and spinning away enemies " buuhan answered with a shrug of his shoulders,using his head tentacle to start grabbing at the sweets to eat while he played the game and vegito watched.

Hours passed and it was nighttime now,the only light in the room being the TV screen. " hey buuhan I'm going to bed now so you should be going to bed too.. " vegito states as he stretched his body out, letting out a yawn. " yeah ok it is getting late. Thanks for staying and keeping me company vegito. Good night " buuhan answers, giving the fusion a wave before he turned off the TV and got warm and cozy under his sheets,letting sleep take Him while vegito went off to be as well..

Ooc: there we go Chapter 4 is finally done! I think this went well! Got to write and explore more ways these 2 dorks could interact and grow their relationship so thats always a plus for me. Anyways I will see you soon for chapter 5!


	5. chapter 5

**Ooc:hello everybody this is candydrop here bringing to you chapter 5 of this fanfic! So sit down, grab your drinks and snacks and enjoy**

 **dream***

The majin was walking in pitch black darkness, confused beyond belief and scared. He was hearing voices whispering in his ears as he walked deeper into the darkness, making him swallow a lump that had formed in his throat and clutch his chest tight.

 _'You're not wanted here..' 'They will never accept you...' 'Its your fault this all happened..' 'Why are you even here?' 'Nobody needs you..'_ Where some of the many things the voices whispered into the majins ears. Buuhan tried to cover his ears to block it out but they only got louder and more sinister, making tears start to form in his eyes. "Its not true somebody has to want me here! There has to be.." He whispered to himself softly, looking down to see himself starting to sink into the dark floor he walked on. The majin tried to move and get out but the floor was swallowing him up faster then he could move, making him scream out for help. For somebody to come help him but nobody came. The voices only got louder and more fierce as buuhan was sucked down into the black gooey floor, said majin letting out a loud scream of fear...

 ***end of dream***

Buuhan bolted up in the bed in a cold sweat, gasping for air as he looked around the room. "Its ok buuhan it was just.. Just a dream.. " he said to himself, slowly getting out of the bed and stretching his limbs. He felt quite a bit better after eating all those sweets earlier but thought maybe a snack would help calm his frazzled nerves. The majin pulled himself out of the bed and rubbed some sleep from his eyes, walking down to the kitchen to maybe grab himself a bowl of ice cream. So it surprised him and made him jump slightly when he saw the fusion sitting at the kitchen table with the cookie dough container open and a spoon in hand, his flame shaped hair all messy. "Oh... Hey buuhan. Had a bad sleep?" Vegito asked, taking notice of the majin stand in the doorway of the kitchen, said majin nodding his head while he grabbed himself ice cream, toppings and a big bowl to put it all in before sitting down at the table with vegito.

"I'm guessing you had a nightmare too if you're sitting up and eating cookie dough in the middle of the night. Do you maybe want to talk about it?" Buuhan asked while he made his giant bowl of ice cream. "not really but I guess it would make me feel a little better if I did so here goes.." Vegito answered, taking a couple big bites of his cookie dough before answering "it was basically a nightmare about how everyone see me as a person. They dont really think of me as Vegito at first glance. They see me as the fusion of the 2 greatest fighters that lived here on earth and not as a new being. Just because goku and vegeta created me doesn't mean I'm like either of them yet thats what they think sometimes with my personality. Its like they judge me before they even take time to know me as ME not as a fusion of goku and vegeta. It sucks as it makes me feel like I dont really fit in anywhere and not really know who I am. Who I am supposed to be. It makes me wonder why they even made me my own person. I was only created to stop you but now that were both here and everything is ok what reason is there for me to even be here?" sighing deeply as he took another big bite of cookie dough after he got that off his chest.

"I know how you feel on that vegito. Although other circumstances had stopped it Mr. Satan had nearly made me adopt a life of peace when I was the fat form of me. When everyone else was trying to stop me with force he took the time to know me and stop me peacefully. He didnt care that I could kill him without a single thought he just wanted to help me be a better person while saving earth in his own way. Nobody believed I could be better but he did and still did even after seeing me change and kill everyone he still held onto that faith I could be a better person and thats not an easy thing to do for someone that wiped out humanity. It took convincing from goku and him to bring me back because to everyone else but him I was a problem. Something that needed to be fixed or dealt with. I wasn't wanted or needed in this world but Mr. Satan did want me because we were friends and like he said friends stand by each other to the very end. You were welcomed with open arms because they wanted to see what goku and vegeta had created together. To see a whole new person from 2 people of polar opposites become something new. someone unique and beautiful. Thats what is so exciting about you vegito. You dont have to be like goku or vegeta! you can be you and live life how YOU want to." buuhan answered with a soft smile, digging into his ice cream with vegito doing the same with his cookie dough.

"Thanks buuhan that really did cheer me up." vegito said once they were done with their midnight snacks and were heading back to bed. "Yeah its alright vegito let's try to go back to sleep" buuhan responded with a soft nod of his head. "Hey buuhan do you mind... Sleeping with me tonight?" Vegito asked as buuhan was.about to go back into his room. "Oh well ok if you want me to.. " buuhan responded, going to vegitos bedroom and closing the door behind them. Vegito went over to the bed and got in it,pulling the covers back to let the majin get into the bed beside him. Buuhan pulled the covers over them as they got comfortable in the bed. Vegito let out a low yawn as he closed his eyes, opening them a little when he felt buuhan arms wrap around his waist. "Sorry I dont have anywhere else to put them" buuhan said,pulling the fusion a little closer as he closed his eyes as well, the pair soon falling asleep to await the next day.

 **Ooc: well thats the end of chapter 5 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! That part of buuhan saying vegito being a fusion was exciting was a bit of a reference to the Steven universe episode 'bismuth' and I loved that episode and the SU show in general. but anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you in the next chapter**


	6. chapter 6

**Ooc: hello everyone this is candydrop back with chapter 6 of the buugito fanfic! To all those who have enjoyed reading this thank you I'm glad you like it. Honestly their fight was too flirty for something to not happen if given the chance to me. just go watch it closely and you'll see what I mean! XD but let's get into the story shall we!** The sunlight started peeking through the closed curtains of the bedroom on the 2 sleeping forms, letting them know it was morning and a new day. One of the forms stirred and groaned as the sunlight shined on his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep but couldn't do so. Vegito let out another groan as he dragged himself out if the bed, his hair a frizzy mess as he went off to get ready for the day. After a few minutes Buuhan let out a soft whine as he opened his eyes and saw vegito was missing so he went into the bathroom as well to get ready for the day. Vegito was lightly dozing as his toothbrush was loosely held in his hand and mouth, letting out a soft grunt as the majin got beside him and started brushing his teeth as well, the pair standing in front of the mirror and trying to keep from dozing off back to sleep. it took a bit but they made it through brushing their teeth and got clean, ready to grab some breakfast before they started what they were planning for the day if anything at all. Buuhan bumped into the wall a couple times in his half asleep state on their way to the kitchen, letting out a low yawn before stretching his limbs. "Mm Gito what are you wanting for breakfast?" buuhan asked, looking to the fusion as he was standing beside him. "I'm wanting some pancakes actually. You know how to make them right?" Vegito asked in response, the 2 of them now a little more awake and alert. "No but it can't be that hard right? Its just instant pancake mix" buuhan answered as he got everything ready to start making the pancakes.

Vegito raised an eyebrow after some time had passed and watched buuhan making the pancakes from the pancake mix. "Uuh buuhan I dont think you're doing it right. Last I checked pancakes are supposed to have a golden brown color. Either the batter you made is off or you're burning the pancakes." he said while looking back and forth between the pancake box and buuhan cooking, the said pancake looking strange to vegito. "Yeah I dont know what happened when I was making this vegito. Im sure I followed what the box said..." buuhan answered as he looked at the box to try and figure out what he did wrong but suddenly the pancake started to burn and it caused a fire. "buuhan the pancake is on fire!" Vegito squeaked in shock at seeing the majins attempt to make breakfast go up in flames and smoke. The majin let out a squeak and got the pan off the stove and turned everything off quickly, putting it aside with a small frown on his face. "Hey cheer up you gave it a good try! besides you can always use your magic beam or whatever to make us food right?" vegito said with a grin and rubbing the taller males back in a soothing manner.

"thanks. I know I can use my magic beam but Mr. satan says I shouldn't always rely on that to make things and that I should try to make it myself. But screw that noise for now cause he failed to teach me how to cook before he left so lets gather some stuff ok? it can be anything like rocks, twigs, anything inanimate will work vegito just gather it up and bring it to the table" buuhan said as he watched the fusion go off to gather stuff to use for buuhans magic beam, the majin quickly going to clean up the mess that was made in the kitchen due to the failed attempt at cooking breakfast. Vegito came back about 5 minutes later with a bunch of rocks and twigs in his arms, setting it all down on the table. "why did you ask me to bring you this stuff? can't you just make the stuff you want out of thin air or whatever?" vegito asked with a raised eyebrow. "No I can't. I need an object or objects to focus the technique on otherwise it won't work and I've only known kais could materialize things out of thin air. you should know this since I turned you into that jawbreaker remember?" buuhan responded, watching as the fusion shuddered from the memory. "Yeah that was not a fun experience..." vegito commented, the majin nodding his head in agreement and adding "Yeah not for me either. I still won't eat those things to this day after that" before he used the magic beam on the stuff sitting on the table, a puff of pink smoke appearing then dissolved after a few moments, the table now filled with a spread of breakfast foods. foods such as chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, stuffed French toast and some glasses of Orange juice to wash it all down. "wow that was so cool buuhan! wait... I don't really see anything here that you could eat other then the pancakes.." vegito said while tilting his head and taking a seat at the table. "Oh dont worry I made the filling for the stuffed French toast a sweet berry filling so I'll be ok with that and the pancakes!" buuhan reassured vegito as he too sat down at the table and started making his plate.

Vegito started making his plate also and the pair soon had their plates ready, the two of them digging into their breakfast. "mmmm this is so good buuhan..." vegito said with his mouth full of pancakes, the other nodding his head in agreement and taking a big bite out of the stuffed French toast. "Hey buuhan after breakfast what do you say to us finally having our little sparring match together?" vegito suggested while downing a glass of Orange juice. "oh that sounds like a good idea vegito! maybe afterwards we could just relax and watch movies or play some games Mr. satan has around here" buuhan added with a smile, the fusion nodding his head in agragreement to the idea and the two of them quickly went on to finish their breakfast.

The area suddenly was flattened with a burst of ki, trees falling to the ground and wildlife running from the clash of the two warriors battling it out in the sky. the majin had his arms up near his face to block the incoming punches and kicks, striking out when he saw an opportunity. vegito was slowly pushing the majin back with his forceful punches and kicks, some bruises and cuts littering his face and body, his shirt and pants a little frayed from battle damage. "heh your getting better buuhan I'm actually starting to take some battle damage from you!" the fusion laughed, throwing a kick at the majin head. buuhan blocked the kick to his head and thruster his hand out to fire a ki blast at the fusions chest, sending him flying yards away from him in a blaze of smoke. vegito pushed the attack into the sky with a push of his hands, watching it explode in a beautiful display of power before looking back at the majin, whatever had remained of his shirt before was now no more and flashed to his ssj form with a smirk on his face. The majin frowned lightly at the other using his ssj form but shrugged it off, tearing off the remains of his shirt before he made two ki blast in his hands and charged at the fusion with a battle cry, throwing blast after blast at the other. vegito was able to easily dodge the attacks with that same smile on his face, watching the majin trying to hit him but fail in his attempts. "stay still for one moment so I can hit you!" buuhan snapped, a vein appearing in his head and gritting his teeth together. "hehe come on now don't be mad buuhan your getting a lot better! you can keep up with my ssj form a lot better then last time" vegito chuckled with a smile, trying to encourage the other to keep going and give it his all, positioning his hands for an attack. buuhan backed away from the fusion to get an attack of his own ready. vegito focused on the majin before thrusting his hands out and firing a final kamehameha at buuhan. The majin quickly fired a kamehameha of his own at the oncoming attack, the two beams clashing in a burst of power, starting a beam struggle between the two warriors. buuhan tried to push the attack back but could only see the attack from vegito slowly getting closer to him and making his smaller. he was feeding all he had into the attack and yet he still couldn't seem to push the fusions attack back.

 _'is this the best I really can do? is this really my limit?! no... it can't be my limit I have to be stronger! if I can't then... I... I won't be able to protect those I hold close to me. I cant be weak again!'_ buuhan thought with a deep frown and pushed back with everything he had and more, watching the attack from vegito get slowly pushed back towards him then faster and watched as the fusion got swallowed up by the attack and was sent crashing to the earth. vegito fell to the ground with a loud thud, creating a small crater and was now in his base form again, his body bleeding and covered with bruises and cuts. he groaned softly and crawled slowly out of the small hole, the majin pulling him out of the hole and helped him to his feet. "heh good job there big guy. you got me good this time.." vegito chuckled, wincing as he held his side, the majin pulling one of his arms over his shoulder so he could lean on the taller male. "thanks vegito that was a good match. you got me good too. now why dont we head on back home its starting to get rather dark out" buuhan suggested as he slowly took to the skies and went home with vegito in his arms so he could get cleaned up.

 **ooc: well thats the end of chapter 6 everybody! hope you all enjoyed it! im getting excited to write the next chapter of this story and see where it leads so I will see you all in the next one!**


	7. chapter 7 (M rated)

**Ooc: hello everyone it is candydrop here bringing to you the 7th chapter of this fanfic! to the noname or noname2 I didnt think that people would really like this fanfic much as ive seen from the comments but im glad you and everyone else do enjoy it so sit down, grab your popcorn and drinks and enjoy!**

Buuhan had averted his eyes when the fusion took off what remained of his clothing until he was in his boxers, sitting down on the chair with his ruined clothes in a heap beside him. "alright lets get this started and get you all fixed up.." buuhan said softly as he went to work with cleaning the wounds up with alcohol and a washcloth he found, the fusion gritting his teeth and groaning from the stinging and burning sensation of the alcohol cleaning the wounds. "sorry about this. I dont have any of those senzu beans and im not sure if I can do that healing thing my fat form did.." buuhan said softly as he cleaned the wounds with care,wanting to be sure they were all clean nefore he tried to wrap them up. "no no its fine buuhan I should've remembered to bring some with me before we had our little sparring match but it was a good match" vegito said with a smile, trying to cheer the majin up and reassure him that he was ok. buuhan nodded his head and smiled back in response, having finally got the wounds all cleaned and the fusion cleaned up as well, grabbing a few rolls of bandages and started wrapping up the wounds tight. he kept himself focused on making sure he got all the injures wrapped up and not on how close he was to the fusion. he hadnt been this close since that night that neither of them could remember and the following morning. the strangest thing was that after their little interaction together they never really talked about that. it just got swept underneath the rug as it were to be forgotten about. did vegito regret what had happened? after time to think about it buuhan didnt regret it as he had come to terms with him having some feelings for the fusion, his fear of the other having vanished and being replaced with something else. something like a tenderness in his heart for the other. in a way vegito was made for him specifically. sure it was to kill him at first but it was different now. he let out a sigh he didnt know that he was holding in and stopped when he had to bandage up the fusions legs. he handed vegito the bandages and said "here I dont want to invade that part of your body without permission" vegito took the bandages from the majins hand and started wrapping up his legs, taking notice of the light blush that dusted buuhans face. why was he blushing he was just wrapping up his wounds nothing to be blushing about really. so what if he was rather close to his body... _'ooh thats why he was blushing and nervous'_ vegito thought thought to himself in realization of why the majin was nervous. he hadnt been that close to the other since their drunk one night stand with each other. the thought of what had happened still made his cheeks hot and red to this day. he didnt regret sleeping with the majin but rather how it had happened. he wanted to remember what had happened not it being the result of being drunk. vegito shook those thoughts away as he just decided to focus on making sure he had his legs bandaged up well.

After several moments passed vegito let out a deep breath and put the bandages down on the table, having finished wrapping his legs up with the bandages and slowly got to his feet. he then started to try and walk off but felt his legs wobble and suddenly cave in, making him tumble dowards to the floor and drag buuhan down with him. buuhan let out a soft grunt as he hit the floor with a thump, his cheeks burning red when he realized vegito had fallen on top of him. Vegito felt his own cheeks turn red at this realization as the two just stared at each other in silence, neither of them knowing what to do. the air suddenly was feeling rather hot and heavy as they just kept staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move or do something. vegito eventually was the one to break the staring stalemate between them by closing the gap between them and placing a firm kiss on the majins lips, letting his eyes slip shut. buuhan felt his eyes widen in shock and confusion as he felt sudden warmth on his mouth from the kiss. he wrapped an arm around vegito to pull him closer and let his own eyes slip shut, a soft moan leaving his mouth. The two just laid there on the floor, making out and tongues clashing with each other for control for the longest time before breaking away for air, faces flushed red. "I... w-well I guess we could take this to the bedroom? floor doesn't seem like the most comfy place to do this.." vegito said while his gaze shifted away from the majin to show his shyness of the moment. Buuhan slipped out from underneath vegito and scooped him up into his arms in a bridal style fashion while he got to his feet. He then walked off to his bedroom and shut the door behind them, setting the fusion on the bed before climbing into the bed to join him. The fusion felt his face would melt off from the heat that was coming from his cheeks, watching the majin coming closer to him. "S...so what do you want to do first?" Buuhan asked, taking notice the other was a little nervous. "I.. I would rather you take the lead on this and I'll say if it's too much for me" vegito answered, waiting for the other to make his move. The majin slowly peeled away the remains of their clothes until they were both nude, buuhan swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of vegito naked. He wanted to say out loud the other looked beautiful but the words were stuck in his mouth and wouldn't come out so he settled for showing it by kissing and licking the fusion all over his body, hoping to find some sensitive spots.

Vegito felt his body shifting and squirming a little from the kisses and licks starting to go down wards on his body, gasping softly when he felt something wet drag over his member. "Hehe I got a gasp out of you I wonder what else I can get?" Buuhan teased, swallowing vegito member in one move, making him yell out in bliss. Buuhans mouth felt so...warm and soft as he felt himself going down the majins throat over and over again. Vegito bit his lip as muffled whines were pouring from his mouth, cheeks a blood red as his hands went to grab a hold of the majins head to have something to grab onto. Buuhan stopped for a moment when he felt hands on his head but smiled softly at seeing the other enjoying himself while he felt his own member start getting hard and swollen. "Mm b..buuhan if..if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum.." vegito moaned softly, feeling the majin pull off his now swollen member with a wet popping sound. "As much as I love the sounds you were making we should get to the main event" the majin purred, placing his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them to get them wet and slick. Vegito had swallowed some saliva that built up in his mouth as he watched the majin sucking his own fingers. He took notice the other wasn't really as hard as he was and wanted to change that. Buuhan was still sucking on his fingers before he choked on his saliva and quickly looked down and saw his member sliding down vegito throat. "V.. vegito! What are you... mm! Ooh that... that feels really good" buuhan moaned softly, moans coming from his mouth as he used his other hand to hold the blacks locks of hair in his grip. Vegito almost choked when he started to deepthroat buuhans cock but managed to suppress his gag reflex and focus on making sure the other was good and hard. After a few minutes passed vegito released buuhans member from his mouth and looked up at the majin before he wrapped his arms around his neck to give him a kiss. Buuhan wrapped his arms around vegito before he gently pushed him down onto his back with his body on top of him,bringing his saliva coated fingers down to his entrance and started to push two of his fingers inside. Vegito grip on buuhans shoulders tightened as he felt the two fingers forcing their way inside him, a faint burning feeling appearing in his lower body from it. "I know it probably hurts a little and feels weird but it'll feel really good I promise that vegito" buuhan said in a reassuring tone, planting kisses on his neck while he slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out of the fusions entrance, wanting to be sure he was well stretched out before he tried to force something bigger inside. Soon vegito felt the stinging burning feeling go away and be replaced with a dull ache, the majins fingers starting to do scissor motions, making sure he was well stretched out. Buuhan finally pulled his fingers out as he had decided that vegito was well stretched out before he got between his legs and pulled them up to his hips, the tip of his flesh right there at vegitos entrance.

"Are you ready vegito?" Buuhan asked, waiting for the others permission and consent with patient eyes. Vegito nodded his head yes and still had his arms wrapped around buuhans neck, groaning as he felt the others member pushing inside of him, stretching and filling him up to the brim. "W.. wow you feel so warm and soft.." buuhan said with a chuckle, waiting for a few moments to give the other time to adjust before he started to thrust and try to find a rhythm. Vegito gasped and moaned as he felt the other start to thrust, hitting a spot inside of him that made him see stars. "Aah h-hit there again buuhan!" Vegito moaned, tightening his grip on the majin when he felt the other start thrusting faster and harder, hitting that special spot inside him without mercy. "Mm you feel so warm and tight vegito. Just seeing you like this.. so vulnerable and sweet is adorable.." buuhan purred, licking his lips as he watched vegitos face of bliss the whole time he was hitting that sweet spot. The two just stopped speaking for a while after this, gasping and moaning as they were slowly climbing their peaks of pleasure. They soon started kissing while the majin thrusted, moaning as their tongues clashed with one another for control of the kiss but vegito gave it to Buuhan. It just felt so good to him! Was this how it felt the last time they had done this? He didn't know and neither did the majin, nor did it seemed like they cared. This was now and this was how it felt for them. Safe and warm in the other embrace. Buuhan gripped the fusions hips tightly as he tried to hold himself out for a bit longer. He felt he was getting close but He didn't want to leave the other behind with this. "B... Buuhan I don't know.. how much longer I can hold on.." "me neither vegito I wanna cum now.." buuhan answered, feeling his control slipping away from him. Vegito let out a low mewl and felt himself climax, splattering his seed all over their stomachs, moaning softly when he felt the majin fill him up with his seed,the two of them flopping onto the bed completely spent.

"W... Wow.. that felt good vegito.." buuhan moaned, pulling the blankets over them to get warm and cozy, wrapping his arms around the smaller male to get him warm as well. "Mmm yeah it was quite amazing.. don't stare at me like that!" Vegito grumbled, trying to hide his blush by burying his face into buuhans chest. "Hey don't hide that cute face from me! Not after tonight..." Buuhan cooed, planting a kiss on his forehead. Vegito felt his cheeks puff out, giving off a cute pout before he snuggled close to the bigger male, a yawn leaving both of their mouths before they fell fast asleep.

 **Ooc: yay this is the end of the 7th chapter! I said smut would happen eventually and it did so hope you all enjoyed this! So I will see you in the next chapter!**


	8. chapter 8

**Ooc: hello everybody! This is candydrop bringing the 8th chapter for this story! So we finally got some smut for all the sinners in the last chapter so let's see where it can go from here. Grab your food and drinks cause here we go!**

Vegitos eyes twitched a little before they slowly opened, the sound of birds chirping having woken him from his slumber. He looked at the majin and how his arms were wrapped around his waist, memories of last night suddenly flooding his mind and made his cheeks burning red. He still couldn't believe that had happened last night! It had just felt so... Right to him and he was sure it felt the same to buuhan too. After all the other was so gentle with him, making sure he was ok before he had done anything. The fusion tried to sit up but groaned softly when he felt a little soreness bloom. Probably from the training and the sex of yesterday is why his body was screaming with soreness so he just laid back down and watched the majin sleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was oddly adorable to him to see someone that was supposed to be such a threat look so harmless. A few minutes had passed before the majin started to stir from his slumber, his arms leaving their position of being wrapped around vegitos waist to stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes. Buuhan let out a tiny yawn as he finally opened his eyes and turned his head to see vegito looking at him, a small smile blooming on his face. "Mmm hey there Gito have a good sleep?" He asked while sitting up in the bed, helping vegito to sit up as well. "Mm yeah I did have a good sleep I can guess you did to after what we uh did last night" vegito answered with a splash of pink dusting his cheeks. "Yeah I sure did. I guess this would make us a couple now right?" Buuhan asked while he wrap his hand around one of vegitos and squeezed it gently, his red eyes sparkling with love and care.

"Yeah I guess this would mean we are a couple now buuhan. If you wanted to I mean.." vegito responded while he squeezed buuhans hand back in response, a grin making it's way onto his face. "So... Do you think that the others would be ok about this? Us dating?" Buuhan asked vegito as he pushed the sheets off of them. "I know you think that they don't like you very much but have some faith in them buuhan! They've seen how much you've grown since we were both wished back I'm pretty sure that they would be ok with us dating and if they aren't well tough luck for them!" Vegito answered with a laugh, slowly making his way out of the bed with the majin following him. "I guess your right doesn't change that I'll still be worrying about that from time to time. So how exactly do you want to break the news to th- aaah!!" Buuhan screamed, jumping in shock when Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the bedroom with them. "Hey vegito were ready to do our sparring matches with y- ooh!" Goku said with his trademark smile, eyes widening with curiosity when he registered the sight before him and the prince. "Well looks like you two have been busy" Vegeta chuckled, trying to keep a neutral face but couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto his face. "Y... You two! All this started because of you Goku!!". Vegito snapped with a red face, hiding behind buuhan to try and cover himself up. "Hehehe hey come on Vegito don't be so mad! I mean everyone could see you were crazy for buuhan you just didn't wanna admit it!" Goku laughed while vegeta chimed in with "I mean you would have to be really dense to not see that! We all made bets on when you two would even become a couple and it looks like means the big baka here won that bet!"

"You two betted on if we became a couple??" Buuhan asked with his face twisting into one of shock and confusion."oh no we didn't bet on if it would happen. We betted on WHEN it would happen. Everyone could see it was going to happen eventually we just all betted to see when it would be an official thing on you two being a couple now." Goku answered with a chuckle, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Don't worry we will leave you two to get dressed and we will be in the kitchen waiting so we can hear all the details about this" Vegeta added before he grabbed Goku and dragged him out of the bedroom to the kitchen to leave the new couple alone with their thoughts for the time being. "Oh my God this is embarrassing..." Vegito groaned, running his hands down his face as it returned to it's normal color. "Well at least we won't have to worry about telling the others about it?" Buuhan responded as he was trying to be positive for the both of them while getting some clothes on, looking for something that vegito could wear as his gi had been destroyed yesterday during their sparring match.

Goku and Vegeta watched from their view in the kitchen as the new couple came out of the bedroom after they got into more presentable attire. "So why don't you tell us about the fun you two had together?" Vegeta asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow while vegito and buuhan sat down at the table. "I don't believe it is any of your business" buuhan said with rosy cheeks, thanking Goku for the coffee he gave to him and vegito as he took a sip. " So the big bad bubblegum man doesn't want to tell us a little bit about how you went about sweeping vegito here off his feet?" Vegeta responded before taking a big gulp of his coffee and watching the majin closely. " I don't understand why you gotta be teasing us about this vegeta. I mean yeah so what if I had sex with buuhan? You have a fucking crush on Goku here! ...oh. ...shit" vegito snapped back, realizing he had spilled a secret of the princes and saw the anger on his face while shock and confusion flooded gokus features. "Vegito..." "Y..yeah vegeta?" Vegito asked as he saw vegeta stare him down with anger and seething rage. "I TRUSTED YOU!!" Vegeta yelled out while trying desperately to maintain his composure. "Hey now calm down vegeta i didn't mean to spill about that! I'm sorry man but at least it's out there and you don't have to hide it anymore.." vegito said as he held his hands up in defense, trying to see the positive in this situation that he had caused. It wasn't his fault though! Vegeta kept teasing him and buuhan about their new relationship!

"Well this is certainly news for me. I never expected vegeta to really have a... A crush on me. I mean he's always an ass to me and... Never seemed to want me around.." Goku said as he rubbed his neck while he was thinking about what vegito had accidentally spilled out. " Anyways! Bulma is having another get together today and she asked us to see if you two wanted to come and join us for this one." He added as a change of subject to relieve the awkwardness that had set in the room. "Oh yeah me and buuhan wou love to come and see everyone again! It would give us a chance to tell them about our new relationship and see how they feel about it." Vegito answered with a smile, grabbing the majins hand and squeezing it gently. "Well that's good then! I guess we will go on ahead and tell them you two will be coming! We'll see you there you two!" Goku responded and grabbed vegetas shoulder, giving the two a wave before he used his instant transmission to leave again, leaving the two of them alone once more. "So vegeta has had a crush on Goku?" Buuhan asked after a few moments of silence passed. "Yeah he has. I won't go into anymore details but he does have some feelings for the big guy. Let's go ahead and get ready for the party and meet the gang at capsule Corp" vegito answered, taking their now empty coffee cups to the sink before they went back to the bedroom to go make sure they were presentable for the party.

A couple hours passed and the pair were now standing outside capsule Corp, all dressed properly for the party that the blue haired genius was hosting. Buuhan was wearing a pink tank top with black jeans and pink sneakers while vegito was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and white pants with black sneakers. "Alright are you ready?" The fusion asked, squeezing the making hand to let him know they would be ok. " I'm as ready as I will ever be vegito" the majin answers as he squeezed vegitos hand back, taking a deep breath as the two of them walked inside the building, ready to find the rest of the group...

 **Ooc: yay finally chapter 8 is done! I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to figure out where the story could go next and then my phone didn't save it so I had to start over but it's done now and I will be working on chapter 9! Hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter!!**


End file.
